


I Get Murdered Over A Slim Jim Then Proceed To Fuck With Gross Old Man

by antiharemanime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bisexual Disaster, Bisexuality, Chaos, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Gay Panic, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self-Hatred, Self-Insert, TWO BRAINCELLS, dumb bitch, for Tsunade, its basically me projecting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiharemanime/pseuds/antiharemanime
Summary: I get murdered over a Slim Jim by a weeaboo, end up in Konoha and fuck up DanzoOr: the wild adventures of me saving everybody(Chapters are short because i have goldfish brain)
Kudos: 17
Collections: We protect family





	I Get Murdered Over A Slim Jim Then Proceed To Fuck With Gross Old Man

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is me remaking my bad stuff at 18 also maybe projecting my self hatred onto an OC,

The realization wasn't what would be expected. There was no **BAM** , no wave of dizziness, just a subtle tickle in the back of the throat. Maybe she should have screamed, cried and sobbed. But she (Yui, her name was Yui now) felt only the deep, familiar guilt. 

The screaming was for the grotesque sight of a mangled woman and a man hanging above her. Faintly, the very small very quiet voice whispers _ah, there go more positive parental figures._

In hindsight the situation was a little funny. She dies with the vision of a, surprisingly sharp, plastic katana sticking into her gut, only to wake to an arguably bloodier one at her feet. Although this one was not plastic. She, sorry, Yui wasn't sure how long she stood there. Her small lungs going at full capacity. 

Maybe it was the shock. Maybe it was the self preservation of Her. 

All Yui knew was that the smoke was coming from where the shack once was and that she had the murder weapon in her hands. Oh, and that she was far, far away from where She had woken up. 

Well, whats done is done. 

Yui really wished that the piercings She had transferred over. Also. On a less important note, there was a solid chance this was the Naruto Verse. Considering her new name was Uzumaki Yui _and did in fact, have blood red hair._

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this was short and confusing. it was supposed to be tho so lol.


End file.
